


Morning Treat

by bangtancoven



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Businessman Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Businessman Kim Taehyung | V, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtancoven/pseuds/bangtancoven
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V & Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Morning Treat

It was a crisp Saturday morning when you woke up from your deep sleep. A sight of your boyfriend’s peaceful face with his eyes closed as he slept was one of your favorite things to see first thing in the morning. You thought it was a little weird but the sound of his light snore actually warmed your heart. With one eye still shut, you ran your hand to his cheek and your thumb caressed it gently.

"Hoseok…" 

He neither moved nor made a sound so you called him again, softly. 

"Hmmm…" 

"Hoseok, wake up."

No movement. An idea popped in your head and you scooted over to him slowly until your face was so close with his and you took your time to admire his features. Eyes, nose, lips and you even found the little mole on his upper lip endearing. When your lips touched his, it was as if a jolt of electricity ran through your whole body. He always managed to do that to you. Squirming, Hoseok hummed lazily but moved his lips to welcome your kisses.

"Hmm… Morning, baby." Said Hoseok in his morning voice, hooded eyes peered from behind his eyelids.

"Morning, my love. Do you know what day it is?"

All he could manage to do was frowning while groaning and that made you chuckle. 

"Hoseok, you promised me and Tae that you would take us out for a brunch in the vineyard."

Another groan escaped his throat. "What time is it?"

"Seven?" 

"Wha- It's early.."

"Yes, but you said that the best time to walk around the vineyard is the morning!"

"Hhhh.. okay, okay. Let's take a shower first, though. Why don't you go wake Tae up." He said, closing his eyes back but you were fully awake now and excited. You turned around to face Taehyung who was also sleeping peacefully like a baby. For a second there you thought how was it possible for a man to look this ethereal. You brushed a strand of hair from his forehead and just as you did to Hoseok, you took your time to admire his beautiful feature. His sharp nose and just like Hoseok, he also had a mole but it was on his lower lip. Everything about him was perfect. 

"Hey, Tae… Wake up, baby." You whispered, bringing your lips to his forehead as you peppered light kisses there, continuing down to his closed eyelids, nose, cheek, and purposely kept your lips intact with his, a little too long. 

'Kissing Tae in the morning in an attempt to wake him up' had been one of your morning routines since he decided to move in with you and Hoseok six months ago. Tae was originally Hoseok's junior back in college and they had a really close friendship. Hoseok had considered Tae as his own brother. When Hoseok opened a new business in town, he asked Tae to come to the city and helped him around, especially with the finance and operations since he could only trust Tae to handle it together with him. In the middle of your full-time job, you also helped them as much as you could. All the late nights the three of you spent together made you grow fond of Tae who had such a unique personality and he was very kind and helpful too. He'd always offer to lend a hand and said such random, sweet things when you did the same to him. You noticed how he would occasionally flirt with you, even in front of Hoseok. Little did you know, your feelings had grown bigger for him every day. So, before anything happened between the two of you, you decided to tell Hoseok about him. And since you and Hoseok had agreed on an open relationship before you started dating, he was quite fond of the idea to share you with one of his most trusted people in the world. The two of you had never actually gone threeway before. You just didn’t feel the need to do it until Tae came along so this was actually your first polyamorous relationship, even though Hoseok had had it before he was with you. The first time you had an intimate relationship with the two of them, it went a little awkward. You could tell that it was Tae's first time too but Hoseok lovingly guided the whole session. The aftermath got you feeling overwhelmed, but of course, in a good way. It made you feel worshipped and loved and you knew you did the same way to the boys. You never knew that you were capable of loving two people equally until that day.

Tae didn't make any movement when you tried to wake him up and you just used that as an excuse to kiss him more in the hope he'd soon be awake. But still, no movement. You couldn't believe it was so hard to wake him up even after you shook his shoulder a little. 

"Hoseok, he wouldn't wake up." You said, turning around only to see that the man who asked you to take a shower and to wake the younger man was back to sleep.   
You huffed in frustration and folded your arms in front of your chest while thinking of any other 'gentle' way to wake them up. So you got up and straddled Hoseok's hips, leaned down to the side of his face then you licked his earlobe for a moment before biting and sucking it. You continued doing that until he showed some movement and rested his hands on your thighs. When you felt that, you started to grind on his morning wood under his boxer. A groan escaped his throat, making you smirk, knowing he responded to your teasing. You ground faster, making the bed creaked until finally Hoseok opened his half-lidded eyes and they immediately landed on your black laced panties above his groin.

"Ah, babe…" Hoseok closed his eyes back from the sensation you made him feel down there.

"Have I got your attention now?"

"Mmmhmm... Y-yeah... Let's- Let's continue in the shower."

His words stopped you from moving your hips and in a swift movement, he got up from the bed with your legs still straddling him and picked you up to the bathroom, making you squealed.

"H-Hoseok! What are you doing?!"

"Taking a shower."

"What about Tae?"

"Trust me, he'll join us soon. He'll wake up at the sound of you moaning my name." 

Hoseok let you down on your feet and pulled you in for a deep, heated make-out session. His tongue roamed your wet mouth as his hands were all over your body. He squeezed your butt cheeks firmly before letting them go and then smacked them. You whined in between the kiss. The next thing you knew, he lifted your shirt up above your head, leaving you only in your panties but that too was quickly removed by his swift hands. You helped him get out of his loose white shirt and his boxers and the two of you walked into the shower, trying not to break the kiss. He was still kissing you passionately when he turned the tap behind you. Hot water pouring down from the top of your head. Surprised by the sudden contact, you broke the searing kiss. Hoseok's lips attacked your neck next. He lapped, sucked and bit on it. Heavy breathing escaped your lungs as you rolled your head back, giving him more access to abuse the exposed skin of your neck. After he was done there, he moved further down to your naked chest. His right hand played with your nipple as his mouth took your left breast in and you could feel his tongue rolled on your skin and his wet mouth sucking your hardened nipple. 

"A-ahhh… Hoseok…" 

He turned your body around until you faced the glass wall, both your hands rested flat on it for support as Hoseok pulled your waist closer to his now fully erect member. You arched your back so he could easily slide in but he didn't do it before rubbing his hard member a few times on your slippery fold for lubrication. You suddenly yelped when you felt him stretching your walls, pushing deeper into you inch by inch until he was completely buried inside of you. He didn't move just yet, giving you time to adjust to his size. When he felt your hips started to push back on him, he gripped the curve of your hips and began to move slowly to match your motion. 

"Mmmhmm... Hoseok... Ahhh... You feel so good.." 

"You like it, baby? You like how my cock filled you up like this?"

"Yeahhh... Oh my god, Hoseok... F-faster, please."

Your wish was his command indeed. He picked up the pace and thrust his member in and out of you aggressively making you moaned his name a few more times. Your eyes closed tight as you bit your lower lip to hold back the scream that was threatened to come out of your mouth. 

"Having fun without me, huh, you two?"

The deep raspy voice made you open your eyes in shock as you looked at Tae leaning on the door of the glass wall. His sulky, puffy pace was so adorable but so in contrast with the bulge under his black boxers threatening to spring out.

"T-Tae… Ahh... Hoseok!"

It was crazy how Hoseok didn't stop thrusting after being busted and you were just bending there like a helpless doll under his touch.

"See? Told you Tae would join us soon after hearing you scream my name." He halted the movement of his hips and pulled out of you, making you whine. "Why don't you take your clothes off and come in here with us, Tae?” He said. “The space is big enough for the three of us."

The younger man immediately undressed and stepped inside the shower. Water dripping from his head down his toned body. Hoseok welcomed him in his arms as they crashed their lips together. You let them make out for a while as you felt your core got even more wet from the sight of the two beautiful men kissing, naked, under the shower, in front of your eyes. But after a few moments, you started to feel a little bit left out so you caressed Tae's hips and traveled down to his thick, firm ass and you gave it a nice squeeze before smacking it. They broke the kiss and Tae turned his head to look at your lustful eyes looking back at him. It set a fire inside of him right away so he faced you and wrapped his arms around your waist as he kissed you passionately. He brought his right hand up to the side of your face and you turned your head to the side so he could kiss you deeper. The sensation from his tongue dancing in your mouth was intoxicating. Hoseok started kissing Tae in the shoulder as his hands roamed the younger man's chest and belly. Tae walked you backwards until your back touched the cold dewy glass wall, all without breaking the kiss. Lifted your left leg up, he positioned himself right in front of your heated core and without spending any more second, he pushed deep into you. Your walls once again were forced to stretch and even more so because Tae was slightly bigger and thicker than Hoseok. A loud moan escaped your throat once again. You grabbed Tae's shoulders for support but he wasn’t ready to move his hips just yet. Not until Hoseok was done inserting his erect member inside Tae's hole. When Hoseok started moving, so did Tae and the three of you danced together in unison. Tae rested both his hands on each side of your head as he tried to suppress his own moans but failed miserably. The sound of his moans echoing in your ears, the sensation of his thick member pushing in and out of you, and Hoseok's loud grunts were turning you on more than you ever knew. The three of you continued to thrust in and out of each other until you felt the tingling sensation pooled in your belly and you knew you were close. A few thrusts later your moans sounded more high pitched, your breath caught in your throat and you screamed Tae's name out loud as you reached your high. Your vision was white for a few seconds and you tried to calm yourself down. Tae’s half-lidded eyes looked down at yours and you could see he was close too. How could he not when he got his hole filled by Hoseok while his own member thrust inside your tight core. The double pleasure drove him insane.

You saw his flushed face and suddenly felt the need to kiss him lovingly. Both of you were running out of breath. You bet Hoseok was too. Then you heard the sound of Tae's deep moans got higher and the next thing you knew, he released himself inside of you. Hoseok kept thrusting inside Tae's tight hole, trying to chase his own release. His hands gripped Tae's waist so tightly making him grunt. At this point, your hypersensitive core wished Tae would pull out because you couldn't take it anymore but you couldn't, not until Hoseok reached his climax. When Hoseok thrust, so did Tae. You felt another tingle in your belly and you moaned Hoseok's name a couple of times as the pace of his thrusts got faster into Tae and Tae into you until you hit your second climax, screaming the older man's name out loud. Hoseok came a few seconds after you and he finally stopped moving and pulled out of Tae and Tae pulled out of you, feeling his cum leaking and dripping to your inner thighs. You kissed Tae again on the lips and turned to the side to kiss Hoseok who came over to you. The three of you spent a few more moments loving each other before actually taking a shower.

This was hands down the best vacation ever with the two people you loved the most.


End file.
